Death will come
by RavenFire2908
Summary: A thousand years have past, The Titans are dead, her family was gone. A thousand years alone changes one. A thousand years alone makes one realized how much one would want death. Raven was one of them.


**Summary:** A thousand years have past, The Titans are dead, her family was gone. A thousand years alone changes one. A thousand years alone makes one realized how much one would want death. Raven was one of them.

 **Death will come**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Raven asked to the figure behind her. Her eyes remained on the sunset far away. It had been ages since she'd sit down to enjoy something. The last time… The day before Starfire's death.

A black cloaked figure walked up to Raven, the figure's face was covered in a dark hood but horns were sticking out of the side of the dark hood. The figure was holding a long white scythe with strange symbols engraved into the blade. "Yes." Said Death as he settled down next to her.

Raven pulled her knees to her chest. She knew why Death was with her now, she had waited for him for so many years. "Is it time?" She asked.

Death said, "Yes." His tone was deep and filled with sorrow.

This wasn't Raven's first encounter with Death. She first meet him when Azar died. But it hurt the most when he came for her friends.

First Robin.

Then Beast Boy.

Then Cyborg.

Then Starfire.

Anger had filled Raven as her last friend died, when her last family member died. She ran away. She never stepped into the light of the city again, she couldn't. And even after returning once five hundred years after The Titans death, the tower had remained.

Now, it stood as a reminder to the city of the five heroes that protected the city for years. Nobody dared to go there, most were too scared that someone in the team might still be alive, so none dared to approach it.

Raven had stayed surprisingly young. Barely aging. If one were to see her now, they'd guess she was around forty.

Raven's eyes lowered to the ground underneath the cliff she and Death were sitting on. "Have they…" She couldn't finish her question without tears forming in her eyes. "Moved on?" She forced herself to say.

Death let out a breath, one that she saw escape the hood of his cloak. "No, the line of the dead is long… But your friends are happy." Death's blue glowing eyes shifted away from the sun to her. "They miss you, Raven."

Raven looked at Death, a small joy filled smile formed on her face. "They do?" A tear escaped her eye.

"Indeed, they speak of you whenever, wondering where you are, if you're safe, when you'll join them." Death let out a short laugh, "They never stop talking about you."

Raven's frozen heart warmed, she hadn't heard anything about her friends since…

"However there is a problem," Death said, and Raven knew what he meant. "Your heritage."

"I'll be going to Hell, aren't I?" Raven asked with a slight frown upon her face. She wanted to see her friends, she wanted to be with them again, but her blood seem to have other plans.

"You are conflicted, Raven," Raven looked at him with a confused stare, "Your blood speaks of a demon, but your heart speaks of an angel." He paused, "Never, have I encountered someone as you." His voice was grave as he placed a bony hand on Raven's shoulder. "This is your choice, Because of your pure heart and unclean blood, I have decided that you shall choose."

Raven held back a gasp. Death giving a choice was rare. Either one was evil by heart, or good in blood. But as Death said, Raven was different, in many ways.

A demon with a heart of gold.

Raven looked up at the sky, as stars began to form. It was beautiful.

The memory of her friends death came to her mind. She had been by them to their last breath.

Robin had died fighting. Robin, or Nightwing as he changed his name to, had been fighting a newer villain. Nightwing had been lucky with his life. At the age of twenty five, he married Starfire. A few years later, they had a beautiful daughter. Mar'i had also passed away for Raven, there was nothing left of the little strange family. But Nightwing had been shot in the chest during the mission, he died in the hospital, surrounded by friends that loved him.

Beast Boy's death had been of aging. The boy, that wasn't really a boy anymore, had grown old next to Raven. The two had married a year after Mar'i's birth. They didn't have any children despite Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. Who now also were dead. The reason was that Raven didn't want to give Trigon a vessel of life, she knew that if she had a child of his blood that he'd use the small child to destroy the earth. But Beast Boy died happily, the last thing he did before he fell into eternal sleep, was saying that he'd be waiting for her in the afterlife.

Cyborg's death had been different. With only her and Starfire left, the two were flying and teleporting all over the world trying to save him. As Cyborg's last power cells died, so did the human part of him. Without being able to move, Cyborg had died in his sleep, his body not being able to take care of himself anymore.

Starfire's death had to be the most tragic. With only Mar'i and Raven left with longer life, she was hell bent on keeping them alive. She did everything she could, and eventually, tiring herself to death. Raven had done everything she could to save Starfire, but nothing worker. And sadly, Mar'i blamed her for it. Saying that she didn't try hard enough.

Mar'i had later joined another superhero team. Raven had watched and made sure Mar'i was in safe hands before she left for good. And she was, Mar'i fell in love and lived a full happy life.

Melvin, Timmy, and Teether had done the same, joined or made a new superhero team, fallen in love, lived a long and happy life, before fading into the afterlife.

Raven's eyes, filled with tears, turned to Death. He had been allowing her the time she needed. He knew she wanted to die. He knew she had been waiting for this moment. He knew that she'd allow him to take her life. So the only thing he could, was wait for her to say it. Raven smiled, "I'm ready."

Death stood and walked behind her, he placed his scythe against her throat and whispered. "They'll be happy to see you."

"I know." Raven whispered.

The scythe sliced her throat, and she fell to the side, her body now limp.

"Raven Roth, different from anyone I've ever meet." Death said, before lifting his hand to the half-demon's body, blue magic surrounded Raven's body before it turned black and turned to dust.

The dust was picked up by the wind and flown out to the forest, letting not only her soul be free, but also her body.

 **xXx**

 **I felt for writing something sad… Is this sad?**


End file.
